


Distraction

by unxpctedlygreat (Yurika_Schiffer)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancer!Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Daydreaming, Dimitri thirsts hard, M/M, Rated M to be on the safe side?, Sylvain is a tease, but the sexy kind?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/unxpctedlygreat
Summary: The Professor calls for a meeting before they can get changed after their last skirmish. It wouldn't be a problem... if Felix wasn't so distracting.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a little while ago and I thought I'd share! It's very short but thirsty Dimitri is always a nice treat
> 
> This happens somewhere after Gronder and before Enbarr? And Dimilix aren't a thing (yet)

Dimitri knew he shouldn't be staring so much, especially considering it was _Felix_ , out of all people, but he just… couldn't help it.

The Professor had them meet up quickly after they had returned from their last skirmish, not giving them time to change back into cleaner, more casual clothes. Which meant that Felix was still wearing silk drapes over his body, though blood stained the usual immaculate white and deep blue of it. There was also specks of blood scattered over Felix's face, somehow highlighting his features just as makeup might.

Dimitri shook his head, trying to tune back into the meeting and the Professor's words. It turned out harder than anticipated, as his eye kept sliding back to Felix's form.

It didn't help that the several silver accessories he wore clang with each shift of his posture.

Dimitri shamefully realized that the Professor had noticed his distraction and had stopped asking for his opinion for the moment. Which meant that his brain could tune them out entirely to focus solely on Felix.

Dimitri would be a dead man as soon as Felix noticed his staring. That much was obvious.

So for what little time Dimitri had left to live, he decided to drink his fill of the sight that was Felix. Surely his ghost would be at peace if the last thing he'd been thinking of was how soft Felix's skin looked under the light silk drapes. How white and pure his leg seemed from the glimpse he could get from here. He wanted to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of Felix's thighs and leave his mark there. He wondered if Felix would resent being claimed like this, or if he would embrace the bruises that would come. Wondered if Felix would flush and squirm under his attentions. Wondered what sounds he could drag out from him. Maybe… if Dimitri could get his hands on him, maybe he'd—

An elbow was thrust hard into his ribs and he choked a breath, whipping his head to turn toward Sylvain. The noise he had made also gathered everyone's attention on them. Sylvain merely looked at him with wide innocent eyes. Dimitri frowned, rubbing at his side, before turning back to the others and apologizing for the disturbance.

He felt the Professor's gaze on him for a few seconds that had him sweating before they resumed their speech. The others settled back into listening, though Felix narrowed his eyes at him before shaking his head and ignoring him again.

Sylvain leaned closer and whispered into his ear, then.

"You looked just about ready to pounce on him, and while I'm sure _that_ would be really entertaining to watch, I doubt he'd be very happy if you bent him over the desk in the middle of a meeting, Your Highness."

It took all of Dimitri's willpower not to react any more than for a strangled breath. He knew his cheeks were aflame though. Sylvain leaned back into his seat with a smug smile, entirely too satisfied with himself.

The end of the meeting couldn't come soon enough for Dimitri’s sanity.


End file.
